In The Crystal Ball
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: In his fifth year, Harry Potter see's something his crystal Ball and is terrified. But it's not what everyone thinks.


Harry was sitting in another boring Divination class. He still didn't get the point of the useless subject; what good would looking into a ball filled with smoke do to defend himself, or anyone, against Voldemort? Harry sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He still had no clue how to defeat Voldemort and now he was going to have a tougher time of it with Umbridge breathing down his neck.

He glared into the contents of the orb so hard he was surprised it didn't crack. He heard snoring and looked over to see Ron snoozing the class away. Harry wished he could sleep (the heavy perfumes in the room weren't helping) but he didn't want another Voldemort nightmare. Especially in class with Trelawney preaching about how this was a sign and how she didn't see it sooner and how mars is being unusually bright, even though it was two thirty in the afternoon.

Yes, he really wanted to skip that.

So his only other alternative was to look into smoke, and he almost chose the nightmare.

But, of course, he didn't, so he was stuck being the only one remotely trying to pay attention in class. Even Lavender and Parvarti , the usual and only Divination enthusiastics, were dozing off. Harry shook his head trying to clear his thoughts like Trelawney told them too. He looked into the orb again and, seeing nothing but thick mist, banged his head against the table. Ron's snoring faltered and Harry wondered if he had woke him up, but seconds later he was snoring again. _Same old Ron _he thought with a grim smile. He turned his attention back to the orb and glared at it again.

Suddenly, something in it moved.

Harry recoiled. _What was that? _He thought. He decided to look again after a minutes debate with his head. He saw nothing. He sighed in relief, glad he wasn't becoming Trelawney, or worse an _actual _seer. But then he just _had _to see something again, and him being Harry Potter, had to check it out.

He saw two figures. One was, undoubtedly, Snape. Who else would be stupid enough to have their hair that stringy and greasy? The other one was obviously female, but she had her back to him, so all he saw was a waterfall of brown hair down her back. He couldn't even tell how old she was, but that wasn't what scared him. The thought of Snape alone doing who knows what was just… well, Harry didn't like it.

He watched as they talked for a bit, the girl occasionally throwing her head back and laughing at something Snape said (the Horror!) but Harry still had no clue who this girl was. Even more scaring than her laughing at something Snape said, was Snape actually _Smiling _at her. After watching them for about five minutes the girl turned to get something out of her purse and looked up.

It was Madame Promfrey.

Harry watched in horror as she gave the thing from her purse that was still unidentified. Suddenly, she swooped down to kiss Snape on the cheek- Harry's head snapped up faster than thought possible. He was no scared out of his wits. Madame Promfrey and Snape… together? Harry shuddered. _No, just… no._

The haunted, scared look on his face stayed there all day. People guessed he saw something in his crystal ball, but thought he saw someone's death or an attack. No one was really concerned, seeing as this was _Harry Potter_, who had weird, crazy and depressing stuff happen to him all the time. Then there was the fact that most of the kids there were future death eaters or refused to believe Voldemort was back, so it's not like they ever cared in the first place.

He wasn't going to tell anybody this. Not Ron and Hermione, not Dumbledore… not even that third year Ravenclaw that seemed to be obsessed with his life story (Joanne Rowling or something).

No, nobody will know what he saw in the crystal ball.

**Annnnnnddddddd volia! One more pointless one shot from me! Hooray!**

**Special thanks to Katzzar, who gave me the prompt for this. You are awesome!**

**Sooooooooooooooo… yeah. I don't anything and all that jazz.**

**Bye.**

**~Little Miss Thalia Grace**


End file.
